Jesus
Jesus, as in something resembling the Christian Jesus, has not been present in many scenarios but has played an important role in the ones in which he was present. The first time was in the summer of 2011 during an end of the world scenario where the planet was in the process of being destroyed and I was terrified. In this case Beverly appeared as Jesus and put his arms around me and moved me to a different reality which was not in the process of being destroyed. At the time, I was still very much a physicalist and found this to be quite confusing - why would Beverly have chosen this form? A couple of days later was the council meeting where we discussed what the objectively true religion of the universe should be. Michael Scarv and Michael Scarn both wanted it to be Scientology, some present wanted Daoism, most wanted religions that don't have any easily identifiable correspondance with religions that we know on Earth. Many wanted a purely physicalist universe. In this case Katrina was acting as moderator and trying to ease the tension shown between the different entities that were present who all felt that their understanding of the universe was the correct one. After Katrina stated a number of quite profound insights regarding this, Michael Scarn asked Katrina "do you think you are Jesus or something?" to which she replyed "Do you think I am Jesus?" Several weeks later a situation came up where we (Katrina, Michael, and Beverly) were trying to repair the damage from the overactive imagination event and Jesus was blocking our communications path to God which we needed in order to retroactively fix the problem. Katrina told Jesus rather frankly to get the f--- out of the way. God then granted Katrina temporary omnipotence to enact the changes necessary. In the spring of 2012 while working through the sisterhood storyline I encountered Jesus weeping over the events that had transpired. I told him "Jesus, quit being such a pussy. Get up, we have work to do." he did and we set about resolving the storyline. A couple of weeks later, I was told that I needed to "take Jesus down from the cross". I then found myself at the scene of the crucifixion, at first there were only the three crosses but then Jesus sort of faded in on one of them. I had to climb up and remove the nails and ropes that held him up and once I did he was healed. I then walked a little way with him and said "hey sorry about being so mean to you" to which he replyed "don't worry about it, it happens." I then found myself back in my apartment. Several days after this events I was on a bus and was passing a book store. I only had about $12 but I decided to get off the bus at the last second and go in. I looked at the bargain priced books and the first one I picked up was an edition of A Course in Miracles that has no introductory part explaining where it came from (it is a non-official edition). There was only one copy of it and it was about $10. I purchased it and a small notebook with a woman in a white dress sitting under a tree, which also had a lot of symbolism for me at the time. This book is written in a style of Jesus speaking to the reader. Category:Entities Category:Themes